Shadow Play
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: Allen is a young, still innocent boy new to acting and slowly making his way up in the world of actors, but when his agent Cross got him a big break in a major movie with a leading role, no one told him he’d have to interact so…closely with other actors.
1. Break Through

_Shadow Play_

Allen is a young, still innocent boy new to acting and slowly making his way up in the world of actors, but when his agent Cross got him a big break in a major movie with a leading role, no one told him he'd have to interact so…closely with well-known actors.

A/n: I have a feeling this is going to be more fun than it should be. Kekekekekekeke…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter one: Break through.

Morning sunshine beamed its way in through the paned glass window, worming its way into a dangling crystal at the far corner of the small room, the object separating it and casting the now multi-colored splays of light all across the room. One annoying beam in particular shone right onto the closed eyelids of the boy, who was not in his bed, but sleeping on the floor, tangled in sheets taking on the most awkward position as if he'd fallen during the night, the blankets pooled on the hard wood floor as evidence to this very thing.

A single moan of discomfort and unwillingness to wake just yet escaped the white-haired boys slightly parted lips. Lifting a red discolored left hand, the boy attempted to block the annoying ray of light to no avail. As if on cue and to further add to his problem of waking up this early, a cell phone nearby began to play a merry little tune and buzz very loudly.

With an exasperated sigh, he rolled over, huffing in annoyance at the sheets that refused to let him go and pulled him back. After disentangling himself from the sheets, the boy pulled away from the things and stuck his tongue at them for effect. By the time he had crawled across the phone to pick up the phone, it had already stopped ringing and remained motionless and silent for the moment. Only when he looked at the caller id and saw it flashing the name "Cross Marian" in bright red letters, did he realize that it would not be long before the phone would take up buzzing and ringing once more. And it did.

This time, he slid open the phone, holding it a small distance away from his ear as he knew the voice coming out would be loud. He was right about that as well. The voice over the phone came out loud, clear, and strong.

"ALLEN GOD DAMN WALKER!" Hissed Cross Marian through the phone, "Do you know how LONG I've been trying to call you!? Have you any idea how many TIMES?!" Yes, Allen thought mentally, you've called once this morning. "FIVE GODDAMN TIMES, ALLEN!"

Allen sighed, running his right hand through his snowy hair as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, Cross, five times, can I go back to sleep?" But, the boy already knew the answer to that one.

"NO! For the love of… GET UP. Now. Get dressed, and meet me at the studio, I have some people you need to speak with. It's crucial to your career. I mean it!" And with that set of strong suggestions, Cross Marian, Allen Walker's agent hung up the phone.

Dropping the brand new cherry red, latest technology phone right on the wooden floor, Allen forced himself up. Though, it was only long enough to flop back on his bed, grab a pillow, and shriek his frustration out into it. No one EVER let him sleep.

After several shrieks, the boy moved his face away from the pillow, and rolled onto his back to close his eyes and take a deep breath, letting it out in a resigned sigh.

"Yes, Mana... I know. I'll keep walking…though I wish I could sleep and walk at the same time, curse it all!" Allen huffed and pushed himself off the bed completely, haphazardly piling all the bed's dressings back onto it and then moving over to the drawer. He carefully selected one of his favorite white shirts, a pair of black pants, and a ribbon from the piece of furniture's top, along with it, he grabbed his underclothes and a two towels. Afterwards, he headed off to the bathroom to pile the items on the counter top and run his bath water, though deciding soon after he would much rather take a shower. He was also sure Cross would appreciate that too, as Allen took forever when he took a bath that usually ended up in a bubble bath and a game of poker with his favorite rubber duck named Toddles and his set of water-proof cards.

Getting the water to spout from the shower head as hot as it would go, Allen undressed from his pajamas and stepped into the water, sighing audibly as he let the hot water roll off his snow white skin, turning it a pale red where the heated water ran over it. He stood in the water for a moment just allowing it to dampen his hair and wake him up, steaming up the bathroom in the process. But, that didn't concern him. Soon after he felt satisfied with his level of awareness, he began the routine of massaging shampoo through his hair, starting at the roots and then rinsing it, only to follow with the same process only with conditioner instead.

His hand reached out, fingertips tapping along the edge to find the bottle of shower gel, before wrapping them around the bottle and pouring a bit into his hand and in a sponge to work into a lather, smoothing it over his body to wash it, sliding the sponge across his shoulders and down his chest before letting it glide over his sides and hips.

After he was completely through and thoroughly covered in soapy bubbles, he once more stepped into the deliciously steaming water, letting it again roll over his body and rinse away all traces of the soap. He reached over and turned off the water after a few more minutes and shook some of the excess water from his hair, running his fingers through it before stepping out and first grabbing a towel to loop securely around his waist and then using the other to quickly dry some of the water from his hair.

While he was still in the bathroom, he went through the routine of brushing his teeth, fixing his hair up into a small ponytail in the back the way he liked it and the rest of his morning routine before changing into his fresh set of clothes and walking out of the bathroom, shivering at first to the change in temperature between the steamy bathroom and cold hall.

Making his way to the bedroom once more, he found a pair of socks and slipped them on as well as his shoes, securing his ribbon in place and throwing on a black jacket before walking out into the chilly morning air, preparing to go and meet his demanding agent at the studio.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allen pushed open the door to the studio, not sure he was quite expecting what he found there. Inside, of Cross Marian's office there wasn't a whole lot usually. It had a glass window that allowed you to see into it and everything in it, which usually was just a boring desk, two boring chairs, and a boring computer. But, in addition to that today, sitting in one of the boring chairs and a new extra chair were two of the most famous actors anywhere, everyone knew about them, especially Allen. He admired them and held them highly in his favorites list that someday he wanted to achieve a status and talent somewhere close to theirs. However, Allen could only stare, he had never even dreamed of meeting the people that sat there in Cross's office.

A testy glare from Cross Marian snapped the white haired actor out of his shock fest and clearly said 'Allen Walker, get your ass in here _now_.' The glare was one which, of course, he obeyed because he personally didn't have a death wish. Shuffling into the room nervously, the boy went straight to his agent's side. Cross was smiling in a way that Allen was sure was meant to be disarming and inviting, but the little actor knew much better.

There sitting in front of them now, were his idols. One had short red-hair held up in an odd fashion with a headband and an eye patch and slouched while the other was straight-backed and proper looking, albeit a little testy, he had sharp features and his hair was tied up in a lengthy ponytail that somehow didn't make him look a bit like a girl like one would expect, but seemed to only add to the masculine beauty he held and Allen admired.

"Ahem..." Cross cleared his throat loudly to get Allen's attention, "Mr. Lavi, Kanda, this is Allen Walker the one we've been waiting on and that you were looking for, I'm sure."

"Hai." Kanda's response was short and a little scary, in Allen's opinion, not to mention it was in Japanese.

"Aw! Look at him, Yuu! He's perfect, isn't he!?" There, Lavi's response was a little less scary, but it gave Allen a feeling of unease and made his stomach knot up uncertainly.

So, unintelligibly Allen only spluttered, "M-me?" Then, proceeded to faint most ungracefully.

Kanda looked disgusted at the display and 'tch'ed. Lavi chuckled loudly in amusement, nodding and grabbing Cross's hand to shake it, picking up a pen and signing a paper that would give them all rights and permission to do what they would with Allen Walker.

"He's perfect!"


	2. Like Talking to the Stars

Diiiissclaimer: Not that it isn't apparent that I don't own D. Gray-man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two: Like Speaking with the Stars

Allen turned over, murmuring something about how he hadn't had dinner yet. It only took him a few moments of clear thought before he snapped up hurriedly. Blue-grey eyes widened as they surveyed the place around him, he was in a completely white room and lying in a bed that was more comfortable than a normal hospital bed, but looked alarmingly similar.

Recalling what happened before, he gave a quiet sigh. He certainly hadn't been dreaming or he might be in his own bed at home. He did realize, though, however that he was not completely alone in the white washed room. There hovering a few feet away from the bed was a little golden metallic creature with golden feathered wings, watching over him closely. It was a golem Cross had given him for Christmas of the first year he became his agent. Allen had named it Timcanpi and had since become very fond of the thing.

Although, what the boy did not know was that Timcanpi was really a piece of expensive spy equipment Cross Marian had acquired illegally and gave to Allen as a pet only to keep watch over him and make sure he didn't do anything that went against anything Cross said. This also would serve to explain why the white-haired actor had never quite understood how Cross knew every time he did something even slightly wrong to punish him for it. Allen had to assume the red-haired man was just psychic or something mutant like that. At least it would explain away the mask the older wore.

"Hey there, Tim…" Allen held out his hand for the golem to perch on, regarding him affectionately. "Where are we, hm?"

The golem of course did not answer and Allen hadn't really expected him to. So instead, he rose from the bed letting his feet make contact with solid ground before standing up and moving towards the door. Giving the door a gentle push, it slid open and he left the room, only looking back long enough to find a tag above the door that read simply, ' Black Order: Infirmary.' The name reminded Allen of something, but he couldn't remember what until suddenly it clicked. Black Order Studios. It took him a minute to steady himself when the shock hit him, only able to breathe the words " No way."

Something collided with his shoulder harshly, and he spun on his heel to see what it was only to find Lavi, the cheerful red head with the lopsided grin standing there. "Well, I see you've finally got up, sleepy head."

Allen could only nod in response, he certainly did not want to pass out in front of the star again, and the tint barely burning across his cheeks was bad enough proof of his embarrassment. Lavi was apparently pretending he did not see the blush and locked arms with the shorter actor, leading him off without another word. Allen followed him without question or hesitation, scared to know what thoughts really went on behind that crooked smile.

When they reached their destination, Lavi kicked open a set of double doors and loudly announced, "I've got the new kid!"

Allen froze where he stood and his head swam. The room was larger than it looked from the outside and there were bright lights all around, illuminating everything so that it was hard to find even the smallest consecutive shadows. Couches were placed in strategic places all around the room as well as chairs and carpets. A counter lined the entire back wall with what looked like a bar nearby; a man behind it was serving the actor Allen knew as Kanda a soda in a glass bottle.

Worst of all, not only was the room huge, but there were people in it. Everywhere he looked, he saw at least one actor he knew by title of fame. There was a dark haired woman in a black dress sitting on a couch next to a pig-tailed girl, they had apparently been talking animatedly before Lavi had announced his arrival and had stopped to stare at him intently, both smiling. Allen knew them as Miranda Lotto, the actress who most often brought bad luck to any character she portrayed magnificently, and Lenalee Lee, who was a dynamic actress, popular and just starting out though he knew she'd been in the business longer than him.

At the bar a blonde woman he did not recognize was talking with a man who he however, did recognize as Arystar Krory the actor for the lead role in the re-make of _Dracula_. They too both had stopped to look over in his general direction. Amongst the others he recognized a lot more such as Daisya Barry, who played Clopin in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame,_ Suman Dark, a picky actor who only starred in the movies he chose himself, Tyki Mikk, known for playing strange parts in movies, Road Kamelot, a childish looking girl, Jasdero and Debitto, who were twins and together referred to themselves as Jasdebi, as well as Lulubell, the world praised lead in _Cat Woman_.

Everyone was silent and staring at him. He figured this was one expensive cast and would have thought more on it if he wasn't the current center of attention. Because of this, Allen could feel himself burning as the blush increased and he stuttered, trying to find something to say. "H-hello...everyone…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ah! Sorry it was short I'll work on it mooooooore and do the third chapter quicker?!


End file.
